Someone for Princess Sonoko
by law vert
Summary: Sonoko kesal! dia selalu mendapat lelaki yang tidak tulus, sedangkan Ran masih menunggu lelaki si gila misteri. Mereka memutuskan berlibur, ya! inilah saat yang tepat bagi putri Suzuki untuk menemukan seseorang baginya.


**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho is author of Detective Conan. **

**Warning : OOCness, Typos, standard warning are applied.**

**Helo … saya baru di fandom ini #bungkuk-bungkuk. Saya udah lama banget pengen nulis tentang Sonoko. Happy reading minna!**

.

.

Gadis berpotongan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat itu sedang berjalan di trotoar bersama Ran, Ran sibuk mendengar ocehannya tentang betapa sedikit lelaki tampan dan menyenangkan di dunia untuknya. Tentu saja Ran berusaha tetap tersenyum, tak ingin mengeluh dan mengecewakan Sonoko yang cerewet.

"Huh, apa kau tidak bosan Ran? Liburan kali ini aku bertekad akan mendapatkan lelaki idamanku!"

"Ah ... Sonoko, kau sudah sering mengatakannya, memangnya Hideo kenapa?" tanya Ran membuat cucu pemilik perusahaan Suzuki ini kehilangan _mood_.

"Huuh, siapa yang mau jika ternyata dia menyimpan maksud lain …," Ran tentu tahu, lelaki yang mendekati Sonoko sang putri adalah cowok matrealis, tapi Ran mengira Hideo pengecualian, ternyata sama saja.

"Beruntung kau belum menerimanya, tahu dari mana?" Sonoko terlihat malas, dia mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk sosok bertubuh pendek di depan mereka.

"Eh ... Conan-_kun_?" yang ditunjuk hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Eh, eto Ran-_nee_, waktu aku menunggu_ professor_ Agasa, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka tepat dari depan bangku kami di Poirot." Ran ber-ooo ria, padahal dengan menganalisis gelagat Hideo saja sudah ketahuan kan? Batin Conan.

"Ran, aku ingin kau menemaniku berlibur ke pulau pribadiku ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sonoko menarik-narik Ran, menjadi teman putri memang menyenangkan, bisa berlibur gratis, tapi meninggalkan ayah dan Conan yang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam mengurus diri tentu membuatnya khawatir.

"Ah … tapi kasihan Conan-_kun_ dan ayah, mereka payah dalam memasak." Ran menolak halus, yang bagi Sonoko bukanlah hal baru.

"Sudah, Conan boleh ikut, tapi ayahmu … suruh dia menginap di rumah bibi Eri ... siapa tahu dengan tidak adanya kau mereka bisa lebih dekat."

Conan mencibir, lebih dekat apanya? yang ada lelaki pemabuk itu teler di meja judi dan pulang beraroma sake.

"Eh … mungkin kau benar, Conan-_kun_?" Conan memasang tampang anak-anak yang bisa dilepas kapanpun dia berpisah dari orang dewasa.

"Iya, Kak Ran? Ada apa?" mereka berbelok, berpisah arah, Sonoko melambaikan tangan.

"Hubungi aku jika sudah siap!?_jaa._"

"Conan-_kun_? Bagaimana menurutmu tawaran Sonoko?" Conan menyamakan langkah dengan Ran.

"Aku terserah kak Ran saja."

Ran memutuskan ikut berlibur, namun ada yang tidak setuju.

.

.

"Hey ... ini tidak adil Ran, kenapa kau pergi, siapa yang akan mengurus makan malam?" Ran sudah mengepak pakaiannya, memasukan baju yang dianggap perlu.

"Aku cuma pergi seminggu ayah, ayah bisa makan di Poirot, atau sesekali main ke apartemen ibu." Pungkas putri semata wayangnya.

"Enak saja… kau kira aku suka berada dalam radius 5 meter bersama tante itu?"

"bagaimana Conan?" senjata terakhir.

"Aku ikut, paman."

Jawaban Conan sukses menambah benjolan di kepalanya, yang jika terus menerus dilakukan selama tahunan akan menimbulkan penyakit jenis baru yaitu radang benjol.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" ucap Sonoko dengan pakaian kurang bahan.

"Errr Sonoko, apa kau tidak keterlaluan?"

"Apa? -Ini? Tentu saja ini untuk menggaet lelaki Ran! Kalau kamu sih aku yakin dengan begitu saja ada banyak yang suka padamu, tapi kau menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia menunggu Holmes _wanna be _itu!" sudut siku-siku terpampang di dahi Conan, _Holmes Wanna be_ ya? Lalu kau apa? _American wanna be?_

Sonoko dan Ran menaiki kapal pesiar dengan pelayanan kelas satu, bayangkan di dalam kapal pesiar ada kolam renang, bar, café, restaurant, dan banyak lainnya. Semoga saja perjalanan kali ini tidak membuat Conan menjadi pembawa sial dengan terjadi pembunuhan.

.

.

"Conan-kun.. kau lihat Sonoko tidak?" Ran sedari tadi mencari Sonoko, sehabis dari kamar restoran mereka berpisah karena Sonoko tertarik lelaki di meja sebelah yang mengajaknya renang.

"Tidak kak Ran. Kak Sonoko kan bersama teman barunya ...," kegelisahan membayangi wajah manis itu.

"Ta-tapi, tapi teman barunya itu sedang minum-minum di bar ... aku melihatnya saat menonton pertunjukkan piano."

"Lalu kemana dia?" merepotkan sekali, batin Conan.

.

.

**Tbc**


End file.
